A Better Idea
by 9thForever
Summary: Oneshot smut based from the opening scene in 1.3. What happened if Nikki had gone home with Julie.


Seven years ago.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nikki tilted her head as she watched the approaching woman.

"Home. I have to work in three hours." Reaching out, Nikki grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards herself so she couldn't keep walking away.

"Oh, no.. That's a crappy idea. I've got a better one." She leaned up and began kissing Julie's neck, hand roaming across the front of her body. She continued feeling her up long after the kiss. "Don't sleep at all."

"I can't." Even while poorly trying to pull away, Nikki followed Julie, not leaving her side.

"Oh, come on. The party is just getting started." Walking down the street, Nikki kept up with Julie, fondling her breasts through the leather shirt. "Come on, please? Stay?" Having had enough, Nikki held her still and stopped walking. Julie turned in her arms, staring at her. Hands reaching up, she cupped both of her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. Julie's tongue slipped into the mouth that was always eager to kiss her. Standing on the sidewalk, their kiss became more intimate and escalated than planned.

"You just want to get laid." Julie murmured as she stepped away, leaving Nikki partially stunned.

"And you don't?" She chuckled slightly.

"Come home with me."

"That's a good idea."

Grinning, Nikki took off the mask and hat that she had been wearing at the party. She tossed it to the ground before taking Julie's hand. One last kiss before they started walking again. Nikki couldn't keep herself off of Julie, they hadn't lasted a block before she nearly jumped her. Julie found this amusing and arousing. Before they entered the tunnel to go under the highway, Julie had stopped her.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked, concerned. She had just enough alcohol to not be aware of whether or not her actions were annoying.

"Nothing," Julie reached up and held her cheek to get her attention. "But lets make it to the end of the tunnel with no interruptions. Okay? It's really cold out, and I want to be in bed."

Rolling her eyes, Nikki smirked and wrapped her arms around her neck, drawing out a kiss. "Whatever. You're making me damn hot."

Deciding it would be easier to resist the urge, Nikki was drunkly determined not to lay a finger on her for the duration of walking through the tunnel. It was only a couple hundred yards, easy. Each step echoed against the concrete walls. Even Julie's stifled laughter. Halfway through, someone began walking towards them. They couldn't see their face, but when walking past, he shouldered Nikki. "Asshole." She yelled out after him, before continuing her way.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." Julie breathed down her neck and she unlocked the door.

"You live way too far for my liking." Nikki presumed ownership over Julie, with the way she was holding her. Arms securing their bodies together. Once unlocked, Nikki turned her around and pressed her against the door. The kiss grew passionately fast- a demanding kiss.

"Do you really want my neighbours to see this?"

"I don't give a shit about them."

"Come inside, I need to feel you now."

The door opened, and Nikki attached back onto her lips, kissing her the entire way to the bedroom. Julie dropped the mask she had been wearing, and laid on her back. Nikki was straddling her, kissing her neck while unlacing the leather shirt. When it was untied she gave a pull, and tossed it to the floor. Lips on her chest, sucking raggedly on her stiff nipples.

"Damn.." She breathed, smiling quickly to her before nestling back in, allowing her tongue to lash freely at the sensitive skin. Julie moaned contently, reaching between their bodies to unzip her leather pants. They wouldn't be able to be taken off from this position, and that was irritating.

Her chest arched forward, breathing speeding up. Each breath was shorter than the last as Nikki devoured her breast in pleasure. The soft hands that fondled her were destroying her.

However, Nikki stopped and sat up. Blinking her eyes open, Julie was about to complain not to stop when she watched. Nikki had tossed her coat off, and was pulling her shirt over her head. The entire time she was rotating her hips, sliding herself against Julie's waist to arouse her more.

"I know you like it." She whispered, unlatching her jeans. Shifting off, Nikki removed her jeans and unlatched her bra. Lifting Julie's hands to her chest, she moaned deeply, swishing her hair over her shoulder.

After a moment to herself, she lay down kissing along Julie's chest. Her hands touched all over the trembling woman stomach, her sides. Slowly, one hand pushed beneath the leather, pressing exactly where desired.

"Oh god."

"Mm, I love it when you call me that." Nikki dragged her tongue lower, across her stomach. Pecking her softly, she looked up. "Tell me what you want."

"To sleep." Julie groaned, latching her thumbs into the edges of her pants. Trying her best, she pushed them as far away as she could.

"Riiight." Nikki rolled her eyes, helping remove the pants. "What about this?"

As she settled herself beneath Julie's legs, she kissed at her clitoris.

"Yes."

Nikki began flicking her tongue ferociously. Each moan she received was more than enough encouragement to continue at that pace. While slipping her fingers into Julie's core, she also reached to her breasts, fondling one at a time. Julie had grabbed Nikki's hand that was on her chest, pressing it and guiding where she wanted. Although exhausted, any touch from Nikki fueled her awake. Her body burned from within. Clenching on the fingers inside, she could feel the orgasm preparing to rip through her body. The closer her body was, the tighter her hand held.

Occasionally Nikki would look up to see the face of pure pleasure on Julie. It was pure beauty. She couldn't wait for Julie to be consumed in an orgasm. Her fingers pumped smoothly, slicked with the wetness of her arousal. As she felt it begin, Nikki slowed herself, licking and sucking as sweetly as she could, savouring the taste.

Not being able to take anymore, Julie reached down and lift Nikki up to her lips.

"I'm so fucked.." Julie groaned, sinking into the embrace that held her. Snickering erupted from behind.

"Just sleep. I'll wake you." Nikki kissed her shoulder before sliding her arm around her waist.

"What about you?"

"Sleep, baby." Unable to do anything else, Julie caved into sleep. Maybe she would be able to get a little over an hour of rest, but it was better than nothing. Somehow, she knew that the three hours she would have gotten would have felt just as miserable in the morning.

Right about when her eyes had closed, they opened again. Nikki was gone from the bed but her movement had woken her. Sun blared through the window blinds, making her eyes hurt to open. This wasn't the first time in her life that she had stayed up late, certainly it wasn't the end of the world. It sure felt like it was, though.

"Hey." Nikki snapped her out of her thoughts, out of the pain in her head.

"How are you awake?"

"I'm a cop, crappy work schedules are a given." Nikki walked towards the bed, handing her a mug of coffee. "Did I wake you at the right hour? I honestly wasn't sure."

Daring to look at the clock (and face the window) Julie nodded. After the first few sips she felt sanity sink back into her mind.

"Were you able to rest?" She sat on the edge of the bed beside Julie.

"I guess. Are you in my clothes?"

"I needed something. Can't go in to work in that getup from last night."

"Won't someone notice that it's mine?"

Nikki shook her head. Moving closer, she kissed her cheek.

"As long as I have my badge, it's fine. Besides, don't couples share their clothing eventually?"

"Yeah.." Julie nodded slowly. She finished off the coffee, wrapping herself in the sheet, she made her way to the bathroom. "I need to shower, are you still going to be here?"

"It's whatever. I could join you, if you want."

"Wasn't last night enough?"

"Mmm.. No." Running her fingers through Nikki's hair, she kissed her.

"I won't be long."

"Alright. Do you want me to drive you to work?"

"Sure."

After finishing the shower, Julie dressed and found Nikki on her phone in the kitchen, surrounding the coffee. She kissed the top of her head, before looking for her keys. Exactly where she always kept them, thankfully. It may have been Julie's car, but Nikki still drove her to the hospital, incase she needed a few minutes of sleep.

"Do you want me to come by later, maybe dinner or something so I can give you your clothes back?" Nikki handed the keys over after parking.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Julie grabbed ahold of Nikki's cheeks lovingly, and kissed her. A sweet and simple kiss, but it was enough. It left Nikki smiling.

"Have a good day,"

"Yeah, stay safe. I don't want to have to be operating on you."


End file.
